Be Your Everything
by megangaskarthx
Summary: Zack & Martin were friends on Warped 2 years ago. It's two years later & they meet again in a Walmart; will they reconnect & create a spark?
1. We Meet Again

Tour time, again. Zack sighed happily as he climbed into the fifteen passenger van that the band shared. It was the night before Warped tour & the guys wanted to go get groceries to fill up the bus with. Zack was in his own little world, though. About two summers ago, the band Boys Like Girls had gone on Warped, but they hadn't been on since. They had just released a new EP called "Crazy World", & they were joining Warped once again. It would be an understatement to say that Zack was pretty damn excited. Rian snapped Zack out of his daydream.

"Zack, bro, you alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wh-what?" He asked, snapping back to reality. He rubbed his chocolate brown eyes & sighed happily. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay."

Rian chuckled, looking at his friend, "you seemed to be in a daze there, what are you thinking about?"

Zack blushed, looking down at his hands, "nooooothing…" he giggled slightly, his cheeks growing a darker red.

Rian smirked, "well, alright then, I'll leave you to thinking about nooooothing, then."

Zack chuckled slightly & looked over at Rian, "alright, then." he smiled & whispered softly.

Once the passenger van pulled up outside Walmart; Jack & Alex were the first ones out. They skipped inside together; probably going down the candy aisle, or the alcohol aisle. Zack just chuckled; watching his other two best friends skip off together. Jack & Alex were probably the two gayest straight men that you'll probably ever meet.  
As Zack walked across the dark, empty parking lot with Grieco, Rian & Matt; he noticed another fifteen passenger van off in the distance. He kind of hoped that it would be Boys Like Girls' van. But deep down in his heart; he knew that it wouldn't be; because they were probably in Boston, getting ready for tour themselves. He shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets, having a conversation about something stupid with Matt. He was more like a best friend than a tour manager.

"I don't know, though! I like skateboarding more than basketball." Zack whined as they walked into Walmart.

Matt chuckled, "But basketball is more fun, though. You can hurt your balls if you like, skate on a pipe & fall."

Zack chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's true." He went off with Rian; Grieco went with Matt; & god knows where Jack & Alex went.

He & Rian went down the granola bar aisle; that's where you could find the protein bars. As they idly talked about something,

Zack bumped into a man a few inches taller than him. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said, looking up at him with deep chocolate brown eyes. "Let me he- Martin?" he asked.

Martin looked down at him with a small smile, "Zack?" he grinned. He didn't expect to find him here, but he was pretty damn excited.

Being the cock block that he was, Rian chuckled "Rian!" he chimed in, smirking.

Zack looked at his best friend & pouted "Rian!" he whined, looking up at Martin. "it's been awhile, man. What've you been up to?" he grinned.

Martin smiled down at him, a small blush forming in his cheeks. "I know it has." he sighed happily, "Just finished a new EP; going on Warped for the first time in two years. Pretty damn excited. What about you?"

Zack grinned like a little girl, looking back up at Martin. It had been at least a year since he had seen him. He stuttered a bit, "We-well, uh, we've been working on a new album. We have a single released from it; it's called The Reckless & The Brave." he grinned proudly.

Martin smiled down at him. "That's cool. Hey, listen, I gotta go. We'll catch up on tour tomorrow, alright?"

Zack nodded, "arlight, man. See ya." he waved as he walked off with Rian.  
Rian was smirking, looking at his best friend. "Yooou like him! Yooou like him!" he sang in a little 5 year old girl sing-song voice.

Zack looked over at his best friend & giggled slightly, "Shut up, Rian!" he whined, a wave a pink crashing over his cheeks.

Rian poked him, "You like Martin! That's so cute!" he chuckled, grinning. He'd always known that his best friend was bisexual, but he didn't know that Zack had a crush on one of their touring friends.

Zack chuckled & blushed, looking at him. "Yeah, but how do I know if he likes me back? I don't wanna tell him & then he not feel the same way." He sighed; pretty soon, he & Rian had filled up the shopping cart.

Jack & Alex, & Matt & Grieco had returned a few minutes later, they had all filled up their carts.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Matt asked after everybody had paid for their things.

"Yeah." Zack squeaked. He began loading things into the van. He suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow…he had to find out if Martin liked him too. He sighed. Come on, tomorrow, come already. He thought; climbing into the van & sitting in his spot. He looked down at his phone when it buzzed.

1 New Message: Marty.  
Hey, Zack, it's me, Martin. I got a new phone & I didn't know if my number changed or not. But I was wondering…after the tour meeting tomorrow, do you wanna go get something to eat?"

Zack felt the blush in his cheeks again, he smiled to himself & replied:

Yeah, sure. J

Come on, tomorrow. He thought again, watching the night sky go by as the van drove away from Walmart.


	2. Don't Run Away

Finally. The tour meeting was over; that meant that Zack could go catch up with Martin. The only person that knew about his crush was Rian; & he'd like to keep it that way…for now, anyway. The guys were walking back to the bus. Rian was going to go do God knows what; Jack & Alex were gonna go off to bug some of the other bands. It was what they did best.  
As Zack got ready, he turned around to find Rian leaning against the door way. He offered him a smile, "Hey." he chuckled.

Rian looked at him. "Hey…" he chuckled "Getting all fancy for somebody?"

Zack looked at him with a slight blush in his cheeks. "Yes." He murmured slightly; brushing his hair. "I'm going on a little picnic with Martin…since it's the first day of tour & our set isn't until 8 tonight, we figured we might as well catch up while we can."

Rian smiled at him, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "That's cute." he grinned, looking at him. "What time is Boys Like Girls' set?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Zack looked at him with a small smile, "7:30. Right before ours." He said, proudly, as he got some clothes. He picked a pair of shorts & a black t-shirt. "I should probably go, he's waiting for me." He grinned.

Rian nodded, "Okay…have fun." He smiled, "See you later." he said to his best friend as he opened the fridge to look for a beer. He figured he might as well go say hi to some of his friends in other bands on this tour. With his beer in hand & phone in his pocket, Rian stepped off the bus.

Once Zack got to the lake where he & Martin were going to meet up, he sat down on the blanket that Martin had laid out. "Hey, Martin." he grinned, putting his phone on silent then shoving it in his pocket to give him his undivided attention.

Martin looked up at him with a smile on his face, "Hey, Zack." he smiled, taking out his earphones & tossing them to the side. "What took so long?" He chuckled.

Zack let his cheeks turn a rosy pink before playing with his fingers. "I was talking to Rian while I was getting ready."

Martin smiled at him, scooting a little closer "Oh, really? About what?" He asked, their lips just inches apart now.

Zack's lip trembled as he got a bit nervous. "J-just what time we go on set & that I was coming out here to meet yo-" he was interrupted by Martin's lips crashing against his; & honestly, he liked it.

Martin scooted closer to him, practically pulling Zack into his lap as their lips danced perfectly in sync. Zack had waited years for this, this moment couldn't get anymore perfect. Zack locked his hands in Martin's hair, grinding against him. A soft moan escaped his lips as they locked tongues together. Martin kept his hands on Zack's waist as he kissed him; his hands going up & down his sides. He had wanted this just as bad as Zack did, but he was afraid to show it because he didn't know if Zack liked him back.

Off in the distance, Alex & Taylor were taking a walk in the park. Walking & talking, just, you know, catching up on things. Alex looked at her & nodded "Yeah, our set time is like 8 p-" he heard some moaning not far from where they were & looked down the hill. "Oh, God, is that Zack &…Martin?" he asked Taylor, looking at them, shocked.

Taylor looked at him & bit her lip in awe, "Yeah!" she squeaked. "They're so cute! You better not mess this up, Alex! Zack is finally happy again after what happened with Rachel. Don't. Mess. It. Up." she said, her face turning from bubbly & happy, to totally serious.

Alex thought back to what happened with Rachel; She & Zack had been engaged since high school. It was the night before their wedding & Zack was going to say goodnight to her. He had walked into her apartment & found her sleeping with his ex best friend. They hadn't talked since & he had been heartbroken. But he looked so happy with Martin. Alex looked down at Taylor & sighed, "Okay, okay, Tay, I won't mess it up." He smiled with a grin.

Taylor looked at him, "Promise?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Alex looked down at the shorter female, "Promise." he grinned.

At around 8 pm, Zack & the guys were going onto the stage. Zack walking to his spot with his pink bass, off to the right next to Alex; Rian going to his drumset; Jack standing off to the left next to Alex with his guitar & finally, front & center, was Alex.

A few songs in, Alex & Jack had stopped the concert to do their little talking session, like they did at every show. Everything was going just fine, until…

Alex took his microphone off the stand & walked around on stage. "So, how are you all doing, tonight?" He yelled, smiling hearing the fans go wild. He smirked, "I saw Zack & Martin kissing by the lake today, guys."

Suddenly, the crowd got quiet & all attention shifted over to Zack.

Zack swallowed, looking at Alex. He thought he was his best friend, why would he do that? "DUDE!" he yelled, looking at him. "YOU CAN'T JUST TELL PEOPLE THAT I WAS KISSING SOMEBODY!" he yelled again, punching Alex square in the face.

Alex fell into Jack, catching his balance. He watched as Zack ran off. It sounded like he was sobbing.

Around 45 minutes later, Zack hadn't returned. He was in a car, driving. He had to get away for awhile. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know when he was going to be back. He just needed some time to cool off.

Taylor walked up to Alex after her set was finished, she looked pretty pissed. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You promised that you wouldn't ruin this for Zack! I can't believe you, Alex! You're nothing but a liar!" she said as she ran off.

Alex watched her go, "But, Tay, wait!" he yelled after the female who looked like she had no intentions of turning around.

Taylor yelled as she ran, "FUCK YOU!" she didn't want to hear it, why would Alex lie to her like that?"

Alex sighed, sitting down with his head in his hands. He heard footsteps approach him & looked up to see Jack. "You gonna yell at me too?" he questioned, playing with a strand of his hair.

Jack shrugged, looking at him. "No. I'm not. But what you did out there was pretty rude. I mean, Zack isn't returning anybody's calls. What if he leaves the band, Alex?" was all he said, he turned around & walked off, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

As Zack drove down the highway, his phone buzzed. Three new messages appeared on the screen:

**1 New Message: Marty.**  
_Zack, it's me, Martin. Please just answer me? I know you're upset, but I just want to help. If you want some space, I get it. Just at least let me know that you're okay. I'm really worried._

**1 New Message: Rian fucking Dawson.**  
_Zack, man, it's Rian. I'm worried sick about you. What Alex did was wrong, but just please come back. We need you here, man. Don't walk away from me, Martin, or Jack. We all need you, you're an important part of our team. -Ri_

**1 New Message: Alex.**  
_Zack, man. It's Alex. Look, I'm sorry that I told everybody about you & Martin. I didn't mean to. Yeah, I was being a dick. I'm sorry…_

Zack gritted his teeth at the last message. Alex was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He pulled up outside a motel & went inside, paying for 1 night. He received his room key & took his bag with him, going in the room. He locked the door & sat down on his bed, looking down at the new message that popped up on his phone.

**1 New Message: Jackary.**  
_Zack! Let me know if you're okay, dude. Miss you!_

Zack sighed, he couldn't ignore them forever. He decided to reply to all of them, except for Alex.

**Reply to: Marty.**  
_Hey, Martin. I'm okay. I just need some time away, though, some time to think. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But when I am, you'll be the first person I come to. Promise. -Zack_

**Reply to: Rian fucking Dawson.**  
_Ri, hey, man. I'm alright, I promise. I just need some time away from everything. You know, some time to cool down. I'll come back in a few days, okay?_

**Reply to: Jackary.**  
_Hey, Jack-o. I miss you, too, man. I just needed to get away for a few days. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I love you & Ri too much to just get up & leave._

Zack sighed & laid back on the comfortable bed. He closed his eyes & started to drift off to sleep.

_I hope tomorrow will be filled with happy things…_ He thought before falling asleep, his phone clutched in his hands.


	3. Gonna Get This

That morning, Zack had returned back to the bus. He figured that running away from his problems wouldn't solve anything. He was just fine until he saw Alex sitting at the kitchen table.

Zack walked up to Alex, he was filled with outrage, his face a bright red. "DAMN YOU, ALEX! DAMN YOU!" he yelled as he shoved him over the table, launching over it to punch him.

Alex yelped out in pain as his head crashed against the hard part of the table, his arms flailing up to fight off Zack. "STOP IT, MAN! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Zack gave one final blow to Alex's gut, leaving him there to gasp for breath as Rian pulled him away from the helpless figure.

Jack walked into the kitchen & slid onto his knees down next to his best friend. "ALEX!" he yelled, looking at Zack "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, MAN?"

Alex looked up at Jack & put a hand on his shoulder, "No, man…it's okay. I deserved it, anyway." he said as he coughed & sat up. "I had it coming, anyway." He said as he looked at Zack, "Can we go talk, man?"

Zack hesitated for a minute & then bit his lip, nodding slightly. "Okay…sure." he said as they walked off the bus.

-  
The two were sitting in the Starbucks just down the street from the arena, sipping their coffees. They had made up, but now, Alex was needing some advice on something.

Alex looked at Zack & bit his lip, "Zack? I need some advice.." he bit his lip, not knowing how to tell Zack, one of his best friends.

Zack looked at him, "sure, what about?" he smiled. He wasn't the best advice giver in the world, but he tried & that's all that mattered.

Alex bit his lip, looking at his friend. "Well, I like Jack…but I don't exactly know how to tell him. What do I say?" He bit his lip.

Zack smiled, Alex liked Jack? Wow. He smiled again. "Well, you should just come right out & say it…you know, go get him." He chuckled slightly & looked down when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**1 New Message: Marty.**  
_-ZACK! I heard you were back, come visit, yeah? Nobody's on the bus, I'm all alone. ;)_

Zack smirked, Him & Martin on a bus, alone? Alright, he couldn't pass that up. He looked at Alex. "Martin wants me on his bus, bro. So we'll talk later. Good luck with Jack." he smiled & threw his cup away before walking out the door.

Within a few minutes, Zack knocked on the door of Boys Like Girls' tour bus. Hearing a faint "come in!" ; Zack walked up the stairs, shutting the door behind him. "Heeeelllooo?" He asked, chuckling.

"In here!" Martin called from the lounge. The male had just came from the shower. His hair was wet, & he had nothing but boxers on.

Zack walked back to the lounge "What are you do-" He stopped to stare at the perfection in front of him. Talk about a tease. Damn, he already felt a boner coming on.

Martin smirked, looking at the man in front of him. "What are you staring at?" He chuckled, taking a step closer.

Zack snapped out of his gaze. Fuck, was he staring? Shit. He blushed, "N-nothing." he giggled nervously, looking at Martin, who had seemed to come a bit closer.

Martin stepped a bit closer to the male in front of him. Their bodies practically touching now. He poked him, smirking. "Tell meeee." he pouted, how could Zack resist that face?

Zack winced & giggled slightly, moving away. He was ticklish, but not like he wanted Martin to know that. It'd make him seem less manly. Not that he wasn't, but he didn't want to seem like a girl. "I was staring at your…bulge." He whispered, a wave of deep red crashing over his cheeks.

Martin smirked, pressing his lips to his. He ran his hands down his sides, making their way to his sides, pulling Zack practically on top of him. They landed on the couch, still kissing. Martin's hands made his way to Zack's shorts. He unzipped them. Zack wriggled out of them without hesitation. He knew what was about to happen, he'd wanted this forever, now it was coming true.

Once both males were naked, Martin rubbed some lube on himself & then slowly, very, very slowly, entered Zack.

Zack bit his lip & let out a wince, his fingers gripping onto the table. "o-oh, shit…" he mumbled, letting out a soft moan as Martin entered him. This felt good to him. No fucks were given at this moment, except for the fact that the hottest man on the planet was giving him the pleasure of his life.

Martin went a bit faster, speeding up eventually & earning more moans from Zack. He dug his nails into his back, earning a scream of pleasure from the man he was fucking.

They soon had to end early, hearing the bus door open. Martin pulled out & threw on his clothes. Zack whined, knowing that it came to an end after about 15 minutes, but he'd take what he could get. He threw on his clothes & followed Martin out to the living area, to investigate who had come in.

Paul had come into the bus, holding someone's hand. The male was standing behind him, so Zack couldn't quite see who it was. But when Paul moved out of the way, Zack saw that it was his best friend, Rian.

Zack smiled with excitement, pulling Rian back to the lounge of the BLG bus to discuss this. He smirked when Paul had whined, but he didn't care. He had to find out how this happened.

Zack looked at his best friend, smiling. "Tell me!" he squeaked like an excited little girl. "You tell me how this happened right now, mister! Don't leave out a single detail! I wanna know everything, okay?" God, he sounded like such a chick sometimes.

Rian chuckled at his best friend, he thought it was adorable how excited Zack was getting. "Well, I was walking out of the arena because I wanted some Starbucks, like usual." he began, looking at Zack. "Then Paul caught up with me & wanted to tag along, so I said alright." he smiled again. "So we went to Starbucks, just, you know, talking. We found out that we had a lot of things in common." He grinned, bigger than last time. "So, he asked me out on a date when we're off, which is tomorrow. So I agreed." he grinned, watching his best friend grin with excitement.

Zack smiled, "Oh my god, Ri! That is adorable!" he gushed, looking at him. "Honestly, that is cute. I wish you two the best of luck!" he grinned, looking up seeing Paul standing in the doorway.

Paul chuckled down at them, "I don't mean to steal your best friend from you, but can I have him back now?"

Zack frowned, "Fiiiine," he whined "But I want him back in one piece!"

Paul chuckled, "I'll try." he smirked as he & Rian went off the bus again.

Zack smiled to himself, his best friend was happy, he was happy, & he was sure that Alex & Jack were happy. He couldn't help to think that just this morning, he had wanted to beat the living daylights out of Alex, now it seemed like everything was going beautifully, like a dream.

"Zack!" Martin yelled, snapping him from his dream. "Oh, good, I woke you up." He chuckled, sitting in front of him.

Zack pouted, "Martin!" he whined. "That's not cool!" he frowned again.

Martin reached over & kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you." he giggled. "I was lonely, & everyone else is either spending time with their friends or their other halves."

Zack chuckled, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Martin looked at him, "Well, I was actually wondering, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Zack looked over at him, he let out an excited squeal. "YES!" he giggled, blushing.


End file.
